The Bounts Rise
|conflict =Bount Invasion |date = |place =Bount Cave, Karakura Town, Human World & Soul Society |result =*The Bitto swarm Karakura Town own feeding on Human and Shinigami alike. *The Bounts drink the purified Souls increasing their power. *Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya orders for reinforcements. |participants =*Ichigo Kurosaki *Yasutora Sado *Orihime Inoue *Rukia Kuchiki *Kurōdo *Ririn *Yoshino Sōma *Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya *Lieutenant Renji Abarai *Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto *Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi *Captain Kenpachi Zaraki *5th Seat Yumichika Ayasegawa *Kisuke Urahara *Tessai Tsukabishi *Jinta Hanakari *Ururu Tsumugiya *Jin Kariya *Maki Ichinose *Gō Koga *Yoshi *Mabashi *Ugaki *Sawatari }} is the moment when Jin Kariya's plan starts to develop and he uses the power of the newly created Bitto in order to effectively steal souls from Humans in order to increase the Bounts' powers. Prelude In Karakura Town, a Human is killed by several Bitto that attack him. Several Onmitsukidō members suddenly arrive and they state that they were too late. They then try to attack the Bitto, but are unsuccessful and one of the Onmitsukidō is seriously injured. The Bitto then leave and the Onmitsukidō call for assistance. Meanwhile at Karakura High School, Ichigo Kurosaki wonders what the Bounts are after, but Rukia Kuchiki tells him to stop asking the same question. Yasutora Sado mentions that on the news, it said that a lot of people have gone missing and he speculates that the monsters that the Bounts released may be behind this. Ichigo then states that Ririn isn't able to find the location of the Bounts and he wonders where they can possibly be. Ichigo asks Lieutenant Renji Abarai if he has any new information, but Renji tells him that he doesn't. Sado asks if there is any way for them to find the Bounts and Rukia states that Kisuke Urahara is currently making a stronger sensor. Orihime Inoue then wonders if Uryū Ishida is doing all right since he hasn't looked right since Yoshino Sōma died, but Renji simply mocks Uryū for falling in love with one of the Bounts. Ichigo and Renji begin to argue because of this, but Rukia tells them to be quiet since they shouldn't argue at a time like this.Bleach anime; Episode 81 Breaking the Forbidden Rule Inside a cave, the Bounts have gathered. Kariya tells them not to dwell on the fact that they're beginning the final phase of their plans in a place where they lost many of their comrades. He informs them that Soul Society has already begun to move against them, but that they shouldn't fear them because the ore in this place shields all Reiatsu. He continues to explain that the newly formed dolls should contain plenty of this ore and that they should let themselves be fully strengthened by this ore. Kariya then decides to show them the full extent of their research and calls one of the Bitto to him. He explains that Bitto absorb the souls of Humans and bring it back to this cave and that they were created by both him and Ugaki. Sawatari asks how this is any different from attacking Humans and absorbing their souls themselves, but Kariya explains that the spirit energy that the Bitto collect are highly purified, as well as being concentrated and that because of that they are now able to begin absorbing the souls that have been forbidden to them until now. He states that their powers will now dramatically increase and that he will be the first to obtain this power. Kariya opens up the Bitto and takes out a vial stored in it and he pours the contents of the vial into a glass. He then drinks from the glass and his power begins to increase, causing his veins to start popping from his skin. After finishing, Kariya tells his subordinates that there is neither pain nor regret from doing this and that all you feel is superiority. The Bounts agree to do this, with the exception of Mabashi, who argues with the other Bounts and explains that absorbing the soul of a Human is forbidden and that there'll be major side effects from doing this. Kariya goes up to Mabashi and tells him that he isn't wrong for insisting on his opinion, but states that he doesn't care and punches Mabashi into a wall. As Mabashi tries to breathe from the attack, Kariya goes up to him and kicks him, forcing him further into the cave walls. He then picks up Mabashi and throws him onto the ground and begins stomping on his head. Kariya tells him that the next time that he tries to insist on his point of view, then he should prepare to lose his life and he kicks the Bount into the air, causing him to slam into another wall. He then looks at the other Bounts and explains to them that the Bounts' new law is him. The Gotei 13 and Ichigo's Group prepare for Battle In the Soul Society, Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya informs several Shinigami that the Onmitsukidō were killed, as well as some Humans by the Bitto. Lieutenant Izuru Kira asks what their objective is, but Hitsugaya tells him that he isn't in charge of the information. Hitsugaya then tells Kira, Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto, Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi, and Yumichika Ayasegawa that he's sending them to the Human World. Yumichika tries to object since he doesn't want to do such a dirty job, but Hitsugaya tells him that he was informed by Captain Kenpachi Zaraki that he had the most free time. He then tells them that he's counting on them because they can't just rely on Ichigo and Renji. At the Urahara Shop, Captain Suì-Fēng talks with Kisuke Urahara and gives him a message from Yoruichi Shihōin. She states that Yoruichi will be staying in Soul Society for now to investigate, and that Urahara should be wary of the Bounts' movements. Suì-Fēng then decides to leave, but then remarks on the condition of the Urahara Shop and states that it's terrible that Yoruichi has to live in a place like this. She then tells Urahara that if something happens to Yoruichi, she'll make him regret it. Suì-Fēng then leaves, and Urahara tells Ururu Tsumugiya and Jinta Hanakari that he wants them to go out for him. Ururu then runs somewhere, but before she can leave she sees Uryū and she tells him that he should go back to his room because he's being targeted right now. Uryū thanks her, and Ururu asks if he's all right. He states that he is, and then tells Ururu to hurry along because Urahara needs her. Outside, Ichigo and the others are gathered and Rukia states that they'll be splitting up, and Ichigo states that they need to increase their Reiatsu to alert everyone else if they come in contact with a Bount. Ririn suddenly notices that Kurōdo and Noba are in Gigais and she begins to get annoyed by the fact that she isn't in a Gigai. Ichigo simply tells Ririn not to worry about it. At the Bount cave, the Bounts begin drinking from the vial, gaining a huge increase in power and Kariya asks them how it was. They all remark on how great a feeling it gave them and Kariya explains that if they keep doing this, a truly magnificent world will open before them. Kariya then goes over to Mabashi, who continues to go against the idea of using the Bitto and Kariya tells him that there's nothing to be afraid of. As Mabashi continues to be stubborn, Ichinose asks if he can heal his wounds, but Kariya tells him that there's no need as they will be healed in a moment. Kariya grabs Mabashi by his hair and calls for a Bitto to come over. It does so and Kariya forcibly opens Mabashi's mouth and puts the contents from the vial into his mouth. As Mabashi drops to the ground shocked from the new power he has gained, Kariya welcomes him to the new Bount world. The Bitto Swarm Together with Rukia, Ichigo asks Ririn if she's able to locate any of the Bounts, but she states that she can't. Rukia then wonders when Urahara will be finished with his invention. Meanwhile, Orihime and Kurōdo talk with each other and Kurōdo wonders what a conversation between Sado and Noba would be like since they're so quiet. Sado and Noba are then shown and they simply communicate with each other with body gestures. As this happens, Kon tries to find Ichigo, but he ends up finding Renji instead. Renji asks him what he's doing outside, but then deduces that Kon must be lonely. A kid suddenly screams because he's being attacked by the Bitto and Renji goes to the kid’s location and releases his Zanpakutō to help him. This causes everyone to react to Renji's increase in Reiatsu. At the Urahara Shop, Urahara asks Uryū if he's going out to get revenge for Yoshino, and he tells him that he needs his Quincy powers back in order to do that. Urahara then remarks on the situation because before the Bounts wanted the Quincy, but now they do not, and he asks Uryū which one he thinks is true. Uryū asks what Urahara thinks and Urahara tells him that he doesn't know. Urahara then asks Uryū if he thought what could happen if he got back his Quincy powers, and Uryū states that if he had them then Yoshino may not have died. Uryū then leaves the shop. Meanwhile, Renji begins cutting down Bitto with his Zanpakutō, and at the Bount cave, Ugaki informs Kariya of what's happening to the Bitto. Kariya simply says that he'll learn what will happen to people who hurt the Bitto. Renji cuts down the last of the Bitto, but more of them arrive and Renji is forced to fight again. Renji is shown struggling against the huge amount of Bitto in front of him and he eventually collapses onto the ground. In another location, Ichigo and Rukia sense Renji's Reiatsu disappear, but before they can do anything about it they're confronted by both Jinta and Ururu. They tell them that Urahara finally made the new Bount sensors, but Ichigo doesn't want to use it because the Bount sensor is the headband he used during Urahara's training and he has to activate it with the same phrase he used on it before. Despite this, he reluctantly puts the headband on and shouts out "Take the power of Justice! The Armor and Headband of justice! Protect yourself!" Rukia is shocked that Ichigo would actually say that, causing Ichigo to begin arguing with her. However, before he can do anything he begins to move in a random direction and Jinta tells him that he'll eventually reach one of the Bounts because of this. Rukia yells to Ichigo that she's going to find Renji, but before Ichigo can fully respond to this he crashes into a fence. He then jumps over the fence and continues his search for the Bounts. Jinta remarks that he can't sense Renji's Reiatsu either and wonders if he's dead, causing Ururu to remark that Jinta must care about Renji. This causes Jinta to angrily hit Ururu and he states that he doesn't care about him. He then runs towards Renji's location.Bleach anime; Episode 82 Aftermath Keigo Asano is seen walking down the streets of Karakura Town, oblivious of what is taking place, and encounters several Bitto. They pursue him, and he leads them to an empty construction site. He believes to have outrun them, and wonders if he was hallucinating. But before he can react, a Bitto appears, plunging its stinger directly into his heart, causing him to fall to the ground, as it starts extracting his soul. Shortly after, Ichigo arrives at the construction site, and stumbles upon Keigo's semi-unconscious state, and sees several Bitto shrouding over Keigo's body. Ichigo immediately pushes the Bitto away, and tells Keigo to hang on. Ichigo tries to take Keigo out of the vicinity, but before he can do so, he encounters Gō Koga and his Doll, Dalk, who forbid him from taking Keigo away, and the battle ensues. References Navigation Category:Events